Make Them Suffer
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Goodness was something he found out that he hated. Evil was the side he desired. And he would take it. No one survived this. Fire burnt everyone alive.


**Hey guys :) There's been ages since I last wrote a dark one-shot. Well here it comes. It expands more on Malice's evil side. I really hope you will like this cause if you do, I will make a Malice one-shot series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. Only my OC Malice.**

Ten months. Ten whole months of constant brightness, goodness and sweetness. It had become _disgusting_. Anyone with a normal brain would have noticed it. He couldn't live with it anymore. It was himself. This wasn't the side of his, he wanted to embrace.

At first, it was easy for him. But nothing could make Malice Mason Faery interested, not even a bit. Everything was plain boring. He missed the days of creating fear to others, of lying and doing evil acts. He missed the feeling of blood, running through his hands (not his, of others'). He missed the screams for mercy and the thrill he got when he practiced on curses.

Mal couldn't understand him. They might be twins but they are completely opposite. Mal had chosen good, while he wanted to be evil all over again. He loved evil. He embraced it. Mal never knew what it would hit her.

Evie had lost contact with evil, a long time ago. Her good nature overcame the evil in her and it disappeared completely. Malice felt repulsed at the princess she had become.

Jay and Carlos were living under their own happy bubble. They had both fall in love. Hard. And they were inseparable with them. It clearly made Malice wanting to throw up. There wasn't return for either of them.

When four months ago, Mal went back to the Isle, Malice felt that his sister might have some evil inside her, after all. His hopes got crashed though when Ben went to retrieve her and all came back safely. They didn't even ask him to go with them. When Uma crashed the Cotillion, Malice felt it was the time to show his true identity. But Mal had to ruin it by transforming into a dragon. A _good_ dragon. Seriously how many sorcerers or sorceresses that could turn into dragons were good? None.

A week later, Malice felt every little good he had inside him disappear. He broke up with Bree in front of the whole school and left her in the middle of the lockers, crying. The fight he had with Mal and Ben after that, will count as the most scary fight in Auradon Prep's history.

He cut any relationships he had with the gang and was wondering in the school's halls alone. He liked being by himself. Villains don't need anyone. He would rise to power while his so-called friends would die on his feet.

In the black of night, at Christmas' Eve, Malice went for a walk in the city. When a homeless poor man approached him to ask for help and mercy, Malice ripped his heart out of his chest and killed him by squeezing it to death. The poor man falling dead on his feet. These people were nothing but a waste of air. They could find jobs, not begging for money.

Malice killed more and more, every day that past. His victims were never found. He was either transforming them to rats (and were getting eaten by stray cats) or he was transforming into a dragon and was eating them himself.

Malice wanted more. He wanted his mother's powers. And he wouldn't waste them like her. Maleficent could never have the courage to kill. To do the ultimate evil. He had done this, though. He didn't waste his time on curses. (The only Curse he would use was the killing curse)

The night of Christmas, he snuck into Mal and Evie's dorm. They were away on the party Ben had at his castle. He had created a replica of himself so he could have an alibi. He controlled its mind so they thought he was attending as well. Malice raised his hands and a green energetic chain was tied between him and Maleficent. He was absorbing all her magic and making it his own. Maleficent died after her magic, the core of her being, was being stripped off her.

Malice had grabbed the wand in his hands. He had killed the security guard with a flick of his wrist and managed to turn off all the alarms that surrendered the artifacts. He had already Maleficent's scepter and now, both were tied to him. Their master was only him.

He appeared in the Ball Room, in all his evil glory. With his black cape flowing behind him and his green eyes glowing. Everyone was looking at him worringly and in fear. He stood in front of Ben and Mal and smirked when he rose a sword and beheaded The King's head, sending it off to Bree's feet. Hell broke loose and everyone tried to run away from him. Mal lunged at him but it was too late. Malice was the most powerful being ever made. He killed her in a blink of the eye. Now, they were all doomed.

Every hero was trapped under his mercy. No one survived his wrath. He transformed into a dragon and threw fire at everyone (After locking the doors so no one could escape), burning them alive. He kept Bree alive though. He sent her to the Isle of the Lost, to live with the villains. The princess didn't last a day. Malice killed them all, for disobeying his order not to hurt the princess. Because he might have been evil but he loved Bree.

 **This is guys :) Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
